SABE
by BBSTIA
Summary: Hay personas que saben cosas que otras no, estas peculiares situaciones son llamadas secretos, pero en definitiva eso no era ningún secreto ¿verdad? Me refiero a los sentimientos del uno por el otro,porque todos lo sabía incluyendolos a ellos
1. Chapter 1 PHOEBE SABE

_**PHEBE SABE**_

Era publico, aunque ellos se lo negaban a si mismos, pero ¿Quien era ella para insistirle a Helga que ya todos lo sabian? Incluso el chico negaba que gustaba de ella aunque ambos fueran tan obios, pero solo era su mejor amiga y como lo habia prometido desde que lo supo, nunca la diria la razon a nadie si se lo preguntaban

_"-¿Entonces te gusta? -S-si- Sonrio, era algo obio para ella, pero le alegraba que tubiera la confianza para devircelo - Pe-pero no se lo digas a nadie- sonrio de nuevo, era tan tierna cuando se mostrabaran tímida, indefensa, tan ella -Te lo juro-"_

-¿Vamos Phebe?- Interrumpio un chico extendiendole la mano

-Claro- Contesto tomandola

Aunque porsupuesto, tampoco le iba a decir a nadie que se veia a escondidas con (curiosamente) Gerald, el mejor amigo de Arnold


	2. Chapter 2 GERALD SABE

**_GERALD SABE  
_**

Pero claro que lo sabia, no porque si era su mejor amigo, ademas no cualquiera soportaria a Helga G. Pataki solo porque cree que hay algo bueno en ella, y valla que su amigo la queria, porque no sabia disimular sus ataques de celos

_"- Alejate de mi Braine- Le dijo Helga aprisionada en un sorpresivo abrazo -Hablo enserio- Insistio pero no se movio,pronto sintio que alguien jalaba al de lentes y lo estrellaba contra un casillero -¡Arnold!- -Dijo que la soltaras- Escupio con rabia el rubio, todos miraron sorprendidos"_

Era eso, o demaciado inocente como para no saber disimular, y creer que no se notaba, aunque tampoco negaria que Helga se habia vuelto una chica muy linda, para el, decir que habia alguien mas hermosa que Phoebe era peor que un crimen


	3. Chapter 3 RHONDA SABE

**_RHONDA SABE_**

Todo el mundo lo sabia, y ella no era la exepcion, nadie lo era, desde sexto grado era notorio que Helga atraia a muchos chicos,peor aun era ahora que estaban en octavo grado y ambos celaban uno al otro, comunes eran las peleas publicas así que ni imaginarcelo oficial

_"-¿Y porque no te vas con tus amigos amh?- -Ya superalo Arnoldo, vivimos cerca y, oh, ya caigo te quieres ir con una de tus flechadas ¿No?- -Porfavor Helga, eres tu la que se quiere ir con uno de tus admiradores- - ¿A si?, ¿Y con quien vas a irte?¿Con Mariela o Nataly, talvez quieras pasear a Vittany- -Tu deverias buscar a Locky o a Gustavo ya que tu querido Braine no esta- -¡Bien!- -¡Bien!-"_

Helga tenia suerte, ella no se tenia que decidir entre el dulce loco de Curly o el adorable gloton de Harold


	4. Chapter 4 CURLY SABE

**_CURLY SABE_**

Chismoso, el era el chismoso, que le había dicho a todos anónimamente, arreglándoselas para hacer un gran photoshop en el que aparecieran los dos tomados de la mano en otra de sus infinitas venganzas por no haberle dejado contar la leyenda de La Novia Fantasma, nadie sabia que era el, pero sin saberlo les había hecho un favor

_"-Entonces, tu no pegaste los carteles- - No, pe- pero,¿Quien dice que no podemos ser amigos?- -¿Te sientes bien cabeza de balón?- -Solo digo, claro que nunca saldremos, pero hay que intentar ser amigos ¿No?- -...Creo que tienes razón Arnold- -¿Me- me llamaste Arnold?¿A.R.N.O.L.D?- -Bueno, por algo se empieza ¿no?-"_

Pero por ahora tenia algo mucho mas importante que hacer, robarle el corazón a su amada Ronda, arrebatarcela al tonto de Harold


	5. Chapter 5 HAROLD SABE

**_HAROLD SABE_**

No era muy brillante, pero hasta un tonto como el entiende que lo que ellos tenían no era verdadero odio, porque conocía lo que era ser odiado por ellos, como cuando reto a Helga a besar a Braine, o cuando secuestro a Arnold porque creía que el había destruido su valcon, no duro mucho su verdadero odio, pero fue lo suficiente como par entender que ellos no se odiaban de verdad

_"-Te odio Arnold- -Y yo a ti Geraldine- - ¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así tonto!- -Pues deja de fastidiarme- -No es mi culpa que nunca veas por donde caminas- -Pues no tenias que insultarme- - De verdad te odio- - El sentimiento es mutuo-"_

Pero claro que no se odiaban, porque cuando lo hacían era olvidarse de tu existencia por completo, e igual que el no podía olvidarse de la princesita, ellos no podían olvidarse uno del otro


	6. Chapter 6 LILA SABE

**_LILA SABE_**

Ella fue una de las primeras en enterarce en el cuarto grado, en donde la misma Helga se lo había confesado, por eso había rechazado a Arnold tantas veces, por eso y entonces por Arnie

"-Lo siento Arnold, pero no me gustas gustas, solo me...- -Solo me gustas, pero ¿Por que?, ¿aun sientes algo por Arnie?- - Pues ciertamente siento algo, pero ya no es por tu primo-"

Y era cierto, no era por Arnie, sino por aquel chico rico, por Lorenzo, que podía ser un caballero amable, dulce y tierno en un momento, y al siguiente un depravado que le robaba besos y besos, que la secuestro mas de una vez para llevarle hasta su casa y subir a su habitación y dejarle marcas que demostraban que era de el, un bipolar que la volvía extrañamente loca, que era delirante y al cual por mas que tratara no podía evitar, porque en verdad no lo quería detener


	7. Chapter 7 LORENZO SABE

**_LORENZO SABE_**

Rebelde, eso se volvio, desafiando a su madre cada vez que le prohibia salir con sus amigos o prestar dinero. ¿Que cuando se entero?, se entero en el momento en que por primera vez los vio pelear, porque claramente Helga ocultaba algo, molestaba a muchos, y a casi todos los golpeaba, pero definitivamente tenia que haber un motivo por el que por mas que amenazaba al rubio nunca lo golpeaba, comenzo a formular una teoria y todo se confirmo cuando la vio escribir en pequeño cuadernito rosa, mismo que tiempo despues vio en manos de Arnold

_"-¿Porque aun lo conservas viejo?- -No lo se Gerald, estoy seguro de que algun día encontrare de quien es- -Arnold, ese cuaderno es tuyo- Le pregunto -No, pero es como si lo fuera, esta lleno de poemas... De mi"_

Y si bien en algun momento se sintio atraido por Helga, comprendio perfectamente lo que ella sentia cada vez que Arnold era rechazado por Lila, una alegria y satisfaccion, esperanza y calma, porque sabia que asi como Arnold pertenecia a Helga, la pequeña y pecosa peliroja le pertenecia, asi se opusiera el mundo entero, asi se opuciera su propia madre.


	8. Chapter 8 ARNIE SABE

ARNIE SABE

!Que asco¡, tu primo y la persona que amas, no tenia problema siempre y cuando el fuera a vere, pero eso pensaba cada vez que iba a visitar a Arnold. El dia que lo descubrio no le molesto, creyo que Helga solo estaba ahi por el supuesto trabajo que estaban haciendo, pero en definitiva, en la escuela no te dejarian de tarea estar tan jodidamente cerca de tu compañera, susurrandole cosas al oido y sonrojandoce, aunque su asco no duro tanto por algun herror que cometio Arnold, molestando a Helga, y a la vez provocandole un adorable dolor

_"-!Eres un tonto Arnold¡- - Helga, Helga perdon, yo no queria- -¿Tu no querias que? ¿Enojarme? Porque, cuidado, podria acerte mal con mi horible caracter- - Helga yo no queria decir eso- -¿Y que querias decir?, ¿Que significa !Nunca crei verte tan adorable¡?, acaso significa que siy un monstruo ¿O que? - -!YA BASTA¡, !Escuchame!- le dijo tomandola de las manos y acercandola a el -Yo se que eres adorable- dijo secandole una lagrima que le amenazaba con salir, abrazandola para tranquilizarla -Solo dije que nunca iba a verte asi... Como eres-_"

Bien, tampoco se meteria con su relacion, el era su familia y a ella la amaba y a pesar de ser el chico mas extraño del mundo, la amaba tanto como para conformarce con verla feliz


	9. Chapter 9 SID SABE

SID SABE

¿Como no saberlo?, ya no eran unos niñatis de cuarto grado,!podían deducir cosas, el en especifico odia deducir cuestiones amorosas, por eso se dedico a observar atentamente su extraño comportamiento, los celos de Arnold, las molestias de Helga, sus clases extras y la falsa rivalidad que supuestamente se devia a que el director, arto de las quejas por sus clasicas peleas diarias,tuvo la brillante, la increible y fantastica idea de mantenerlos juntos para todos los trabajos, porlomenos hasta que se llevaran bien, aunque claro, ellos no estaban muy dispuestos a cooperar, especialmente desde que se habian "encariñado" tanto

_"-Has algo Helga, no hemos peleado y faltan 10 minutos para el receso- Los oyo susurrar un día -¿Y porque tengo que iniciarla yo?- -Bueno, estamos en artes y acordamos que tu lo iniciarias en artes, quimica, geografia, deportes, ingle...- - Si si, no tienes que recitarme todas las 30 materias- - Pero si tu ibas a...- - ¿A negarme?- dijo comenzando a subir el volumen -Solo te dije que yo no iba a colorear, yo iba a dibujar- -Pues pudiste haberlo pedido en un principio- -Aaah, ya empezaron- musito molesta la maestra entre los griterios de los rubios"_

Claro, aun salian juntos, pero no a los mismos lugares o a las mismas cosas, iban al basurero, en parejas o en grupos a jugar botella, iban al campo gerald, bueno, aun a jugar, pero bueno, definitivamente ya no eran unos niñatos, y lo sabia mas claramente por lo que hacia todos los días después de la escuela en casa de su amigo Stinky, y no era precisamente jugar videojuegos


	10. Chapter 10 STINKY SABE

_**STINKY SABE**_

Ganar dinero no es nada facil, en especial cuando te ofresen una buena suma de dinero, a cambio, de que espies a Helga G. Pataki y a Arnold Shortman, es un trabajo dificil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, en especial cuando te ofrecen 100 dolares por día de vigía. No era dificil, puesto que en cuarto grado habian trabajado muy bien, el director decidio mantenerlos juntos hasta que dejaran de trabajar tan bien, ¿Y quien querria irse de esa clase con tantos acontecimientos por día?

_"-¿Quien hiso esto?- Grito la rubia al salon, y no era para menos segun todos, pues habian publicado una foto de Helga G. Pataki abrazando a Arnold Shortman muy "amigablemente"-Calmate Helga, no es para tanto-Talvez para ti no sea "Para tanto", pero a mi me asquea recordar ese día-¿Y que paso ese día?-Pregunto Nandin curiosa, Helga se quedo callada y junto con Arnold se sonrojo de súbito-!Callate Nandin!, ¿Quien hiso esto?-"_

Bien, eso era de su conociento, el sabia perfectamente que su millonaria amiga Ronda se habia quedado clavada con el tema de discucion sobre el "Romance" de los rubios, y bueno, a el tampoco le molestaba mucho el hecho de ponerse a investigar las romanticas salidas del par, ni las noches que Arnold se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, ni los melosos poemas que Helga escribia, pero habia cosas como esas que nunca le diria a Ronda, por ejemplo las expediciones que hacia con Sid por el bosque, o el misterio de porque este llegaba aveces con la misma ropa del dia anterior, inclusibe, el porque la tenia puedta alrebes al terminar el recreo


	11. Chapter 11 HELGA SABE

_**HELGA SABE**_

GANAR, esa era una competiencia, de toda la vida si es posible, ¿Y como no hacerlo? Estamos hablando de Helga, la menor de los Pataki e hija de Big Bob, la bravucona de la escuela pública 118 y el interes romántico de Arnold Shortman, el unico hijo de unos perdidos padres, el niño mas positivo de la escuela, lo que vuelve increíblemente extraña su amor. Arnold creeia que habia algo bueno en Helga, que ella no era tan malvada como aparentaba ser, incluso, creeia que solo usaba esa fachada de niña mala para esconderce, y no podia estar menos equivocado, porque Helga G. Pataki era orgullosa, malcriada, arrogante, tierna, dulce, simpática y timida. Porque ella era extraña e indesifrable. Y ademas, tambien estaba segura de que en el joven Shortman existia una pequeña luz de oscuridad, y no estaba tan mal, porquel existía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos oscuros, lujuria, envidia, egoismo, que seguramente eran normales a la edad de 17 años.

_"-No se porque te enoja tanto Arnoldo- -¿Y como no enojarme?, ese tipo te estaba abrazando muy meloso- -Te repito que es mi primo- -¿Primo tercero no?,podrías tener hijos con el- Helga detuvo su paso y se sonrojo, despues siguió hablando -Estas, ¿Estas celoso cabeza de balón?- -¿Celoso yo?, porfavor Pataki, es solo que no quiero que arruines tu vida- -Aja ¿Y que mas?- -Eso y quiero que tus hijos sean rubios, de ojos verdes y con cabeza de balón- -Un momento, UN MOMENTO, ¿Me quieres explicar?- -Claro- Dijo acercandoce hasta sostenerla a escasos centímetros-Eres mía, y quiero hijos AHORA-"_

La verdad no tenia idea de como dejo atrás esa situación, tal vez fu que Bob iba peleando con el abuelo de Arnold eallá siguiente calle, pero una cosa era segura, si Arnol le habia pedido hijos, Arnold tendria hijos


	12. Chapter 12 ARNOLD SABE

zARNOLD SABE

No tenía ni la más minúscula idea del porque le estaba pasando eso, si su yo de hace 7 años lo estuviera viendo en ese instante le estaría regañando, de solo imaginarlo se partia de risa, el poniendo cara de taradi y el pequeño Arnold cuestionando el porque de su atraccion hacia Helga. Nisiquiera recordaba como habia iniciado todo ese royo, un día estaba peleando con ella y al siguiente no podia dejar de gruñir como un perro cada vez que o Braine o cualquier otro chico se le acercara, y mal dicho esta eso de nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, el creeia que devia decirce nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que otro llega y te lo quita, porque ni el mismo sabia porque le soltaba tantas cosas a Helga cuando a petición de ella la recogía después de una cita

"-¿Te divertiste?- -Si, Brandon es muy dulce- -¿A si?- - Enserio no entiendo porque te molestas tanto, solo son citas- -Pues disculpe señorita Pataki, pero a mi si me importas- -¿A que te refieres Arnoldo?- -Me refiero a que ellos solo quieren aprovechare de ti cuando yo me preocupo tanto por ti- -Pues si mal no recuerdo tu me obligaste a comenzar con esto- -Pero yo no sabia que ademas de mi había mas de 50 tras de ti- -¿Que, que acabas de decir?- -Que estoy celoso Pataki, CELOSO-

Pero bueno, no se arrepentía de nada, ni de sus peleas ni de sus celos, nisiquiera cuantos chicos había golpeado, solo se arrepentía de suplicarle a Helga que saliera con quien le pidiera salir, porque para poder salir con ella tendría que esperar cerca de 300 días

-¿Ar-Arnold q-que haces aq-aqui?-

-¿Que tiene de malo?-

-Es m-mi casa, mi cuarto y y mi cama-

Claro que de noche no contaba, y nadie se enteraría que salía todas las noches de la casa de huéspedes hasta la cercana casa de los Pataki para subir a su cuarto y poder verla dormir y recostare junto a ella, que se sonrojaba cuando decía su nombre entre sueños y que ya había osado besarla tratando de no despertarla sintiéndose el chico mas feliz del mundo al verla sonrojare, nadie tenia que saber que pensaba mucho en ella, nadie tenia que saber nada, !por Dios¡ nisiquiera se lo diría a Gerald

-Te amo-

Bueno, porlomenos hasta que se casaran

* * *

_Gracias a tido el mundo por haber leido este fic._

_Lo dejo en progreso por si quieren hacer una peticion, pido especifiquen de que personaje/s pero solo lo dejare abierto hasta el 5 de septiembre_

_Gracias nuevamente_

_ATT: IO ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13 PHILL SABE

**PHILL SABE**

¿Por que no habría de saberlo? No entendía porque todos se sorprendieron cuando Arnold armo su "escena" en la obra de la preparatoria, gritándole al protagonista, que no se metiera con su, y nótese, SU HELGA.

_"-¿Pero que hice?- -Jajaja, pues una gran actuacion chaparro- -Abuelo esto es serio- -Claro que si, ¿Viste cuando se desmayo Gerald? jajaja- -Ami me pareció romántico Daniel- -Soy Arnold abuela y no fue romántico, fue vergonzoso- -¿Y quien dijo que fue romántico?- -Lo acabas de decir galletita- -Ah, difamación, TRAICION- -Oh, ¿Porque no me case con Hedy Lamarr cuando tuve la oportunidad?-"_

Pero claro que no se arrepentía de haberse revelado contra la bravucona Gerti, cosa que debería hacer su nieto con la niña de una sola ceja_. -¿Quieres sandia con jamón par la cena?- -Por supuesto que no Gerti-_

DEDICADO A Ami014 QUE ME RECORDO EL TERMINAR ESTE FIC


	14. Chapter 14 GERTI SABE

**GERTI SABE**

Oh, que adorable, es tan adorable la relación de Arnold con la pequeña Eleanor, desde siempre le pareció así, es que era tan tierno ver sus peleas y reacciones, como cuando salvaron el vecindario decidieron que todo fue el "calor del momento" o cuando Eleanor tuvo que quedarse en su casa y Arnold parecía decepcionado de que no lo molestara por una pelea que tuvieron en la escuela

_-¿Quieres comer algo Helga?- -No Arnold, estoy bien- -Pero no has comido nada- -Eso no te importa- -Claro que si, tu me importas- -En ese caso hazme el favor de irte- -No voy a salir de aquí hasta que me digas porque estas enojada- -No estoy enojada- -¿Es por lo de la escuela?- -¿Y si así fuera?- -Vamos Helga no lo dije enserio fue solo...- -¿El calor del momento?- -Creo que eso te pasa seguido- -Oh, Largo de aqui cabeza de balón-_

Y era adorable porque serian una linda pareja porque le darían un adorable bisnieto de Cabello rubio intenso y profundos ojos azules, y porque por encima de todo, sabia que terminarían juntos, y si, lo decía por experiencia si es que quieren que lo admita

_ -Pooky ¿En que tanto piensas?- -En que aun me da risa tu barbilla, jajaja- -Por favor no empieces querida- -¿Quieres cenar sandia con jamón?- -Por supuesto que no Gerti-_


	15. Chapter 15 MIRIAM SABE

**_MIRIAM SABE_**

Definitivamente era distraída. Ok, DEMASIADO distraída. Pero una madre tenia ese sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando su hija estaba perturbada por algo. Y esos montonares de libros con poemas, ademas de aquel extraño altar de su armario,le estaban comenzando a dar la ligera impresión de que estaba, bueno... enamorada

_-Helga, ¿porque estas tan distraída?- -Miriam, ¿porque te casaste con Bob?- -Bueno, el me enamoro a su loca manera hija- -Me refiero, ¿como supiste que querías casarte con el?- -Bueno, creo que simplemente lo supe- -Entiendo- dijo mirando por la ventana, el día era _

_hermoso, estaba soleado, no hacia calor y casi no había nubes -¿Sabes?, creo que iré a dar una vuelta- Y sin mas salió de la casa_

Tampoco era como si su distraccion le molestara mucho a su esposo, de hecho, de no haber sido porque en la preparatoria se quedo dormida en las escaleras y el la atrapo, jamas hubiera podido creer que debajo de ese ogro había alguien tan tierno, claro, cuando estaban solos

* * *

Pagdon, pero no me inspiro mucho con la idea de los padres de Helga, los siento muy desalmados como para escribir de ellos


	16. Chapter 16 BOB SABE

**_BOB SABE_**

¿Y que si era el rey de los localizadores?, ella seguía siendo su hija menor, no por eso la iba a estar dejando hacer lo que le diese la gana con ese niño raro, con el que estaba completa y absolutamente seguro que salía así fueran las 12 de la noche

Así ella negara millones de veces que se veía con el nieto del anciano que le gano en el golf, el nunca le creía

_"-Que no voy a ir con el Bob- -A mi no me trates de engañar, chica lista- -Por Dios papá, solo voy a salir con Phoebe, ¿esta bien?Voy a estar en el centro y después iremos a su casa así que por favor relajate, no tienes de que preocuparte- -No tendría que preocuparme si no fueras con ese tal Arnoldo- - ¡QUE NO VOY CON EL BOB!-"_

Y no le creía porque no era tonto, el mismo había dicho la misma mentira a su padre, las millones de veces que salió importándole un cacahuate lo que sus padres le dijeran de la tierna y distraída Miriam. Miriam Pataki, si, sonaba lindo ese hermoso nombre de aquel ángel junto al suyo. Claro, nadie se iba a enterar que era tan asquerosamente cursi si de su esposa se trataba

* * *

Wiiii, Hoy 12 de Noviembre de 2012 a las 23:10 oficialmente acabo mi primer fic de mas de un capitulo

Quiero agradecerle a TOOOODOS y cada uno de ustedes, que me alentaron a seguir y perdona **Ami014**, pero he decidido seguir los consejos de **Sams Brock** y **diana** **carolina** y voy a intentar hacer estas historias en un guion completo, así que tendrás que esoerar un poco para ver a Braine

Nuevamente gracias a todos

NOS LEEMOS


End file.
